Len Kagamine x Male oc
by Animeboy15
Summary: This is a yaoi one shot between Len and my oc Kyo.


It was a nice Saturday morning and Kyo was not happy, he's been going through a lot of things in his sad life but didn't tell anyone, he was the type of person to keep his feelings to himself, though he knew that would cause more pain.

He walked around the park wearing his favorite black and white hoodie, it was hot out but he wore his jacket because he would always wear it. Also it hid the cuts on his arms.

As he walked he saw his friends Len and Rin, the twins saw him as well and ran up to him. "Hey, Kyo!" They said, smiling at him.

Kyo smiled lightly "Hey" he said.

"Wanna hang out with us?" Rin asked with a smile

Kyo really wasn't in the mood to hang out but he decided to hang with them anyway.

The trio went to the amusement park and rode on every ride, they then went to go see a movie. During their time together Len had a feeling that Kyo wasn't feeling okay.

At the amusement park Kyo didn't smile unless they asked if he was okay and at the movies he didn't smile or laugh. Len really liked Kyo and seeing him upset made him sad, he wanted Kyo to be happy.

Once they reached Kyo's street he waved goodbye and left. Before the twins went home Len stopped his sister to speak with her.

"Rin, did you think something was wrong with Kyo?" He asked. "You noticed too, huh? She said, "I'm worried about him"

"Me too. I'm gonna go talk to him" Len said, turning to the opposite direction, "you go home and I'll speak to Kyo" he ran to Kyo's house.

Once he got there he knocked on the door, no answer, he rung the doorbell, still no answer. "He can't be asleep already.." Len said, he then remembered that Kyo had a spare key hidden under the mat in front of the door.

Len knew that it would be wrong of him to just walk in his house but he had to speak with Kyo. He got the key and unlocked the door.

The lights were on but no one was in the living room. "His parents must be out for the night" Len walked to Kyo's room, he stopped in front of the door and took a deep breath, he then opened the door.

"Kyo we-" Len stopped mid sentence and his eyes went wide at what he saw.

Kyo was lying in bed, his face buried in his pillow, his arms were covered in blood and in his hand was a small pocket knife.

Len ran over Kyo and shook him gently. "Kyo! Kyo, are you okay?!" He was beginning to panic, and tears were poring from his eyes. "Please get up..."

Kyo turned to look at the blond boy, a dead look in his eyes. "Len... why are you here?" He asked.

"I came here to speak with you since I had a feeling that you were upset. And I should've spoken to you sooner..." Len said sadly.

Kyo glanced away from Len, seeing the hurt look in his eyes. "It's not your fault. I've been cutting myself for a while..."

Len took the knife out of Kyo's hand and looked into his eyes. "Why didn't you ever tell anyone? Your friends or your family?" He asked, still crying, seeing Kyo like this hurt him more than anything.

"I've had problems with my family, the reason why they aren't here is because they didn't want me to be their son, they grew tired of the fights we had so they left..." Kyo closed his eyes, trying to hold back his tears but it was no use, his tears began to fall down his face.

"I've been cutting myself for weeks and hiding my sadness from all of you. I'm so pathetic"

Len's heart broke, seeing the one he loved so broken down, the whole time he's known Kyo he never saw him cry. Len wanted to help Kyo and put him back together.

Len suddenly kissed Kyo, surprising the teen, he soon pulled away and looked into his eyes once again.

"You're not pathetic, you're amazing. Don't you ever talk bad about yourself because I'm here for you." He then smiled softly "I love you, Kyo"

Kyo looked at other boy, having Len kiss him and confess his feelings made his heart skip a beat.

"I love you too, Len"

Len hugged Kyo tightly and Kyo hugged him back, the blood on his arms getting on Len's shirt but the blond didn't care, he only cared about Kyo.

"Promise that you'll stop cutting and that you'll come to me whenever you feel upset" Len said

"I promise" Kyo replied.

Len looked at Kyo and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. "Good, I'll never leave your side, Kyo"

"And I'll never leave you, Len"

And with that the two had one last kiss for the night.


End file.
